


Powerful Vibes

by HunnieDae



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Villanelle loves having all the control over Eve’s pleasure.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217





	Powerful Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got about half way through S3 Ep3 and then had to furiously write some smut because the tension was getting to me so good! 
> 
> I hope you like it, I’d like to think this is what happens after smelling Villanelle’s new perfume ;D 
> 
> Enjoy! X x x

Villanelle runs her fingers along the ropes that bind Eve’s ankles to her thighs, keeping her spread open. The touches are light, fleeting, only aiming to drive Eve wild with need. 

Eve’s arms are tied to each bedpost, leaving her there, at Villanelle’s mercy. Her hair is matted with sweat, body covered in a glistening sheen that highlights every curve of her naked body beautifully.

As a complete juxtaposition to Eve’s fucked out, overstimulated body, Villanelle looks pristine, hair perfectly in place. Though, her eyes give away her lust filled need to pull Eve apart. 

“Is this what you want, baby?” Villanelle purrs, pressing the bulbous head of the vibrator against Eve’s clit  _ again _ .  _ “Oh!” _ She crows, “it is what you want!” 

Villanelle presses the vibrator down harder, adding more sweet pressure to Eve’s sensitive pussy. She revels in the way Eve whines, whimpers at the sensation. Villanelle loves the control, adores being the one to do this to Eve’s body time and time again. 

“Oh, my angel, my sweet girl, just for you. I’ll give you what you want.” Villanelle strokes the fingers of her free hand down, down, until she fucks two fingers into Eve’s pussy, pressing in hard and rubbing over her sweet spot from the inside. Having already cum countless times, Eve is soaking wet, her inner walls swollen and abused, clenching around Villanelle’s fingers with a heady kind of heat. 

Eve moans aloud, body arching in the restraints, trying to thrust forward onto Villanelle’s fingers. It would be too easy to let Eve have her next orgasm so quickly, so Villanelle pulls her fingers back out and rubs over Eve’s hole, refusing to fuck them back in even as Eve mewls. 

“So tight, is this pussy just for me? It’s so pretty.” 

In lieu of waiting for an answer, Villanelle presses her fingers that little bit harder but takes the vibrator from Eve’s clit, ridding her of that stimulating pleasure. Villanelle just wants to tease and conquer. She loves the way Eve’s cunt parts instantly, wanting to accept Villanelle home. 

Villanelle traces up and down Eve’s lips, fingers gently caressing her snatch. “Admit it, Eve, you wish I was here,  _ in _ here. Don’t you?” She presses that little bit harder and then lets up again. “Is this all for me? I get to fuck you, make you cum? I just don’t know what you  _ want, _ Eve. Just tell me, baby, and I’ll give you all you want.” 

Eve’s thighs tremble as she glares at Villanelle and her garbled moan around the ball gag in her mouth has Villanelle preening with filthy glee. She’s having far too much fun with Eve’s pliant body. 

Clicking the button on the viberator, Villanelle ramps up the toys setting, putting it on the level below max. She presses it back onto Eve’s pussy, directly on her clit, stimulating it too much, too quickly that Eve sobs at the mix of pain and pleasure. 

To double the attack on Eve’s senses, Villanelle fucks her fingers in again, pumping into Eve’s body to bring her to the precipice of climax. “Look how wet you are for me. Cute little pussy leaking all over the sheets. Such a good girl for me.” There’s no hiding the pure pleasure in Villanelle’s tone, brimming with the kind of crazy happiness she always feels when she’s around Eve. Like an addictive poison, Villanelle can’t get enough and it will surely be her demise.

Having Eve like this, gagged, tied up, giving all the control over to Villanelle, it’s a power trip she could live off. Villanelle’s own cunt is dripping wet, so turned on but it can wait. She rode Eve’s face before she put the ball gag on, she can wait until Eve’s orgasmed a few more times. 

Fucking in a third finger, Villanelle makes sure to rub over Eve’s sweet spot from the inside. It’s so endearing how Eve’s body tenses, expecting the orgasm to finally come.

But, Villanelle takes the vibe away again. She’s teasing and she knows it, knows Eve needs both types of stimulation to cum properly. 

Muffled whimpers fill the room and it only heightens Villanelle’s need to wreck Eve. 

“You only get to cum if you admit what you want, cutie.”

Eve’s lidded eyes glare again, they’re wet with tears, glimmering in the dimmed light. Her lips are pulled tight around the ball gag, red and swollen from where Villanelle rode her face. But, that doesn’t stop her grunting, trying to thrust her pussy forward onto Villanelle’s fingers.

“Oh, the things I would do to this pussy if only you’d just admit what you want.” Villanelle puts on her sweetest voice, using her skills to tweak her accent to sound sultry and powerful. 

“First, I’d eat you out, make you cum on my tongue. Would you like that, baby?” 

Eve grunts, tears slipping past her eyes. Villanelle takes that as an answer. Rather than giving in to Eve too quickly, Villanelle leans down, taking one of Eve’s nipples into her mouth and biting down. 

She licks over Eve’s nipple once, twice, soothing it with her tongue in apology. 

“Villanelle!” Eve whimpers around the ball gag, or at least that’s what Villanelle thinks she says. 

It doesn’t make Villanelle pick up her speed, just languidly rubbing over Eve’s g-spot, petting it so that the pleasure never stops, but never amounts to anything either. 

“Then, I’d fuck you with a strap. Would you cum on my cock, Eve? Or, would you prefer my fist?” Villanelle grins up at Eve, then sucks on her nipple hard. “You’d look so pretty stretched around my fist, baby.” 

Villanelle brings the vibrator down on Eve’s clit and sucks on her nipple again, biting down as she fucks Eve with her fingers. 

The stimulation is gone as Villanelle cackles evilly, loving how Eve moaned and expected to cum again. 

“Think about it, Eve. Me, being in you. Think about how wide you’d be stretched, think about how you’d love my body imprinting into your walls as I fuck my fist into you,” Villanelle coos, bringing the vibrator back down on Eve’s clit and then lifting it away, smirking cruelly. 

Eve shudders with her sobs of desperation, eyes screwed tightly shut and mouth drooling around the gag. She’s spread so wide but she tries to wiggle her body and cant her hips upwards, tries to entice Villanelle.

“What a sight! Are you trying to look pretty for me, Eve? Do it again! Show yourself off for me again!”

And like the good girl she is, Eve cants her hips upward again, whimpering and begging around the ball gag. 

“Well, I guess you’ve earned your reward!” 

Villanelle ramps the vibrator’s power up to maximum and presses it hard onto Eve’s clit. She fucks a fourth finger into Eve’s pussy and latches her mouth onto Eve’s sensitive nipple. 

With the onslaught of quick stimulation, Eve’s body tenses as she’s pushed over the edge. Orgasm washing over her in powerful waves and making her body twitch and shudder forcefully. 

Her wetness is pouring out, practically squirting over Villanelle’s hand and forearm. 

“Oh! Look at the mess your pussy has made, Eve! So dirty. Filthy girl.” 

Villanelle makes quick work of untying Eve’s hands and tugging her down the bed into the wet patch. The ball gag is unlatched and thrown to the side. 

She doesn’t give Eve time to think before she’s straddling Eve’s face, bearing her cunt down onto Eve’s tongue and taking her well deserved pleasure. 

“Oh, you’re so messy, let me clean you up,” Villanelle crows as she leans forward, going down on Eve and lapping at her soaked pussy and throwing Eve into even more over sensitivity. 

There’s nothing quite like tasting Eve after she’s cum so many times. Villanelle still wants to take more, though. 

“Villanelle!” Eve moans against Villanelle’s cunt. “Please, please. Villa—Oksana, please fuck me!” 

“Cum for me one more time on my tongue and then I promise I’ll fuck you with my strap,” she says, kissing her lips against Eve’s snatch. It’s one of Eve’s main tells of desperation, when she uses Villanelle’s real name to get what she wants. 

Villanelle knows Eve will obey because she’s the one that holds all the power. And she guesses that she’ll give Eve what she wants because she begged oh so sweetly. 

Eve is all too happy to give herself over to Villanelle. To come apart at the seams and let Villanelle put her back together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’d love to know what your thoughts are x x x


End file.
